


Сансара

by syrin_nen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Angst, Dark, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrin_nen/pseuds/syrin_nen
Summary: Ещё не умер – или умер? В темноте лежит и слушает Джона.





	Сансара

**Author's Note:**

> Арт-вдохновение (feriowind): https://pp.userapi.com/c837223/v837223405/27563/GiaxF0Z0GzQ.jpg

_— Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят четвёртый._

_Год пробивается сквозь череп накалённой пулей, зависая как глупая яркая песенка, лишь только приносящая боль._

Он рвано свистит носом, сипит сколько может: от задержки кислорода грудь сдавливает, а в горле скапливается что-то, иссушивающее до трещания (_радиоприёмника_). Пахнет палёным. Запахом сжигающейся плоти.

Жёстким бинтом перевязали его правый глаз, кажется, всё более разрастающийся в пустоте, и голову, хрупкую, что о стенку легко разломается. Ткань влажная, слипается с кожей, жмёт до неизъяснимого ощущения, однозначно больного.

Он накрыт тонкой простынёй, сползающей к животу благодаря прогибающейся койке. Могильный воздух обволакивает голые участки тела, как если бы его окатили ледяной водой из заржавевшего ведра. Потолок испещрён различными по толщине трещинами – или это не потолок.

Он смотрит вперёд. Ничего не контролирует. Рассудок занят болью и туманом, путается в быстро перегорающих образах. Огонь. Чёрные дьявольские осколки дребезжат изнутри груди, постепенно разрывая органы. Его зовут…

Топот тяжёлых сапог давит на грудь дополнительно. Шаг – землетрясение. Шаг – неспешный. Где-то вне ограниченного, смутного зрения.

Он дышит громче, пробуждая хрипы и нарастающую дрожь. Внутри сосредотачивается оголённый нерв, колотящийся червём.

К смраду плоти присоединяется иной запах, густой, резко вонючий, оседающий в еле работающих лёгких. Он делает вдохи, он делает выдохи, потому что организм так требует, а не подчиняться ему невозможно – организм пытается жить и сам себя убивает. Принимает отраву.

Вроде бы сбоку является крупная тень. Рыжевато-огненная точка её сопровождает.

— Заждался, а? — говорит хрипловато и с грубыми нотками, которые сглаживаются равноценной мягкостью.

Он не может в голос. Не может более вдохнуть. Внутренности замирают, окаменевают, готовясь потрескаться в осколки; _дышать_. Дым вливается через дыры, словно неспешная змея.

Жёсткий матрас бряцает о металл койки под толчком колена.

Из него вырывается стон. Примерно так же раскрыла бы рот бесчувственная кукла со стеклянными глазами. Глазом. Тот закатывается. Голову ненадолго мотает, будто грушу для битья.

По-старчески скрипит матрас. Он сперва не ощущает, оглушённый, неспособный заглотить кислорода – но затем да, его немного приподнимает вверх. Возле бедра, утягивая ткань, надавливает рука.

— Славная жизнь была?

Эти интонации напоминают о тех боевиках с неодолимыми персонажами.

Его подкидывает. Тело стремится защищаться, потому заставляет глотку гореть, чтобы издавать тихие звуки.

Человек бормочет что-то неразборчивое, а следом распространяет дым, собственную часть.  
Сюда явился свой бог. Он снисходит к обречённым.

Мозолистая, грубая на ощупь ладонь осторожно обхватывает правое предплечье, давит пальцами в нескольких глухо заколовших точках. Конечность под её контролем двигается и теперь кажется… меньше. В наплыве боли нельзя понять.

— Есть шанс на починку, — выдаёт человек смешок. Отпускает. — Больше помощи не отыщешь. Я послежу за тобой.

И человек стискивает плечи, вызывая у организма машинальное, еле проявившееся вздрагивание, чтобы переволочь его к середине сплющенной подушки. Фиксирует голову, шею. Костяшками пальцев постукивает по груди, по самому сердцу, – _Господи, оно разламывается._

— Больно будет, — шепчет… шепчет, — пока мы живы.

_— Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят пятый._

_Он не понимает, откуда к нему приходят года._

Огонёк, тлеющий и заново вспыхивающий, перемещается светлячком в считанных сантиметрах от носа. Тьма приобретает физическую форму. Клубы дыма будто драконьи.

— Ты жалеешь? Ты боишься? Там, где мы существовали, это недопустимо.

Проблеск чего-то. Один-единственный глаз.

Силуэт приближается и увеличивается, неотвратимо, медленно, точно смерть. Вырисовывается человеческое лицо в неровном рыжем свете.

Д...

Джон.

Глазная повязка по типу пиратской обращается чёрной дырой, постепенно затмевающей всё. Напоследок он видит усмешку.

— Слушай. Они втаптывают солдат в землю, а мы возносим их. Они надиктовывают, за что нам сражаться, но мы даём выбор. Они метят нас национальностью, территорией, флагом, языком, но мы едины. Наш мир… без границ.

Часть слов доходит до него – неохотно пережёвываются мозгом, – другая половина как пустынный ветерок, обдувает, однако не имеет значения. Боль прокатывается по мышцам синхронно с формирующимися внутри осколками.

Тьма шепчет с покровительственной нежностью:

— Ради чего сражался ты? Ты сражался, потому что видел истину или тебе сказали?

В искалеченной, парализованной туше не увидишь солдата; она жалкая, несчастная, она – не волевой воин. Какое имя? Была жизнь?

Шаги будто отовсюду. Раздаётся отчётливый звук отодвигаемой шторки.

_Бог наклоняется к убогим и благословляет их._

Внутри сражаются агония и человеческое бесхитростное изнеможение. Вопит всё тело, напружинивается. Тело не прекращает генерировать для себя истязания. Но мозг… мозг более не терзается.

Он слышит шёпот Джона сквозь угасающее сознание.

— Молодец. Ещё держишься.

_— Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят шестой._

_— Тысяча девятьсот шестьдесят седьмой._

_— Тысяча девятьсот…_

_Вместе с датами подступает груз видений. Не. Его._

Он пытается раскрыть наглухо слипнувшиеся веки, когда ощущает, как пальцы оттягивают его щёки словно бы с намерением разорвать рот. Он глотает неизменный тяжёлый воздух, дотлевая.

— Все погибают, — отрывисто, соединив холод и вскипающую страсть, выдаёт Джон в темноте. — Никто не найдёт покоя, выбрав путь войны. Бесславная смерть или великая… Получить всё… или потерять остатки? Какая разница. Мы равны.

Джон треплет за щёки будто из невинного любопытства, и голову мотает от этого, а участок мозга где-то в лобной доле откликается глухой разрывающей пульсацией. Налаженный покой кренится и крошится как спичечный домик, – достаточно задеть одну-единственную деталь. 

Сминается кожа под редкие чмоканья изо рта, темп постепенно умедляется.

— Ты… ты мог бы тоже. Но ты истощён, искромсан, и всё же – живой.

Его оставляют в покое. Нет рук. Непроизвольно, порывом, он выдыхает, выдерживая опустошение. Как на боевой точке: падаешь, приникая к ближнему временному укрытию, и дышишь, чтобы судороги не пронзали ноги, чтобы внутри не стискивало до удушения органы. Чтобы не вырывать изо лба _осколок_.

Размеренно стучат ботинки. Скрипит одежда с едва слышимым хрустом суставов.

Джон всегда осязается рядом – нависшей тенью.

— Ты видишь то же, что и я.

_Ты вошёл в колыбель упокоенных. Стоишь возле скопища одинаковых надгробных камней, облачённый в почётную военную форму. Погодка напряжённая; навещаешь свою <s>практически</s> мать перед грядущим дождём._

_Герой. Напротив побеждённого злодея. Ты продолжал выполнение задания в сомнениях, ты шёл против той, кто был врагом, потому что враг (ошибка: с **идеологией**). Сколько раз тобою теперь отдаётся честь – воспроизводишь движение из-за желания, не привычки. Вытянутая ладонь у лба. Сухость в глазах. Ты повторяешь клятву и решаешь для себя кое-что._

_Ты, Джон._

Он сдохнет от пощёчины, хлёсткой, жгучей, сшибающей. Перекрутилось время назад, изничтожив починенное – боль как ранняя.

Джон приобнимает за заколовший бок, крепко, и переваливает его на прежнюю позицию. Джон удерживает, навалившийся, раздавливает руками плечи. Мысленные визги не услышит.

Он же содрогается, переживая спазмы; жжёт в глазу. Когда он мычит, выталкивает долгий бессмысленный звук сквозь сжатые губы, Джон успокаивающе шикает. Мычание придушенное, прерывающееся. Дышать нельзя.

— _Неумирайсол… ты… ра…ве… для ээээтоого… страд?_

Он не может даже помотать головой по собственной воле. Не может. Приковали цепями и одарили ударами, огнём, болью – принимай смирённым, братец. По телу бьются судороги, из-за них выворачиваются руки, ноги. Его держат.

Зачахнувшие силы больного против мощи здорового. Трепыхающаяся зверушка в непреклонных объятиях змеи.

Времени прошло чуть меньше бесконечности, пока припадочно дёргался, уже не ощущая ни сведённые конечности, ни налегающую тяжесть, и, наконец, он затих. Как разом оцепенел.

— _Жив… ёшь? Дышишь, ну?_

Внутри всё растерзывалось с поминутной медлительностью. Теперь его обволакивает влага, не холодящая, вообще никакая, лишь следствие взмокшего тела. Врезавшиеся пальцы отрываются от него.

Тёплое дыхание, отвратительное, припахивающее застоялой гарью, опаляет лицо, высушивая кожу. Руки ещё установлены подле тела, опираются на койку.

— Смысл есть, пока ты жив. Никто не хочет умирать, поэтому цепляемся до последнего. Думай за себя. Сражайся за себя. — Джон вездесущ и не заглушаем; _он_ стал сосредоточением, где сходятся нити.

А что Джон видит? Живой труп.

Джон ухватывает простынь, натягивая её поверх плеч бережливее, чем могла бы сердобольная медсестра. Не трогает, однако возвышается вблизи – основополагающей фигурой. Не трогает, однако…

Он молится. Труп. _Пожалуйста_. В голове засела натянутая, ржавая нота; она визгливо дребезжит, как прокатывающаяся по стене пила, и намеревается лопнуть.

Затем Джон закатывается грудным сухим смехом, от которого всё окружающее беспорядочно потрясывается.

**Больно.**

Джон трогает его. Джон трогает его.

Опускается всем весом ладони на макушку, вплетая пальцы в клоки волос, тянет, ерошит, потирая и кожу. Шея обессиленная, тело обессиленное, голова крутится туда-сюда. За что сдалась она – восприимчивость, когда понимаешь каждую мелочь, замечаешь словно бы даже пылинки, видишь глаза зверя, которые видели мир и фундаментальный корень его.  
Сил нет говорить. Разучился организм. Стеклянное, натужное, полумёртвое лицо ничего не даёт.

Трупы переживают больше. Реальность расклеивается, будто иллюзия, оболочки сгнивают. Некуда идти; никаких стремлений.

Их ждёт освобождение. А потом…

Смех потухает.

— Ты имеешь значение. Ты мой брат. Ты…

_Небо расцветает во вспышках огня, и ему сопутствуют редкие выкрики «Ура!». Строи вольных наёмников распределились по базе, на каждом углу, на любых поворотах; они стоят увереннее оловянных солдатиков, отдавая честь и задирая носы с гордостью практически умилительной. Они притоптывают ногами при сигнале, крепко держатся за свои автоматы._

_В самом центре шагает Он, вдохновитель и общепризнанный герой, гордый, покореженный спустя годы, несломленный. Заросший и постаревший, такой же, как и все они._

_Большой Босс – это не кто-то конкретный._

_На базе их частной военной компании разгорается огонь веры. Солдаты топают и кричат «Ура-а-а!», когда в небесах играют фейерверки._

_Меж ними бредёт Он. По-отечески улыбается, перебегая взглядом от людей к людям, а при их выкриках закрывает глаза и чуть пригибается, словно бы кивая._

_Кто-то говорит: «Он покраснел...»_

_Кто-то отвечает: «Боссы НЕ краснеют!»_

_Кто-то, по-другому именуемый как «Босс», на секунду оборачивается, моргая, вытягивая лицо. Затем машет рукой с весёлящейся улыбкой._

_На базе FOX HOUND празднуется День Мира._

— …не исчезнешь.

Не факт, что ему стало легче, – вернее, он привык.

Ко всему. Почти.

Грудь расплющивается, в ней накапливаются твердеющие сгустки выделений, которые бы сухо отхаркивать снова и снова через выжженное горло. Дыхательные пути не выдержат промедления, а за конвульсиями всё потеряет значение. У мыслей нет основы и стойкости, потому они тонко звенят неуловимым эхом. Его? Эхом?

О месте он знает немного. Темнота абсолютна. Под спиной трещащая койка. Духота. Жар.

Где-то хлещут огненные реки и небеса развёрстываются в насыщенно-кровавой расцветке.

(_фейерверочные взрывы из крови_). Джон смотрит наверх и не любуется, не поглощается восхищением, пусть такого никогда не ведал. Двадцатый век не настолько искусен в ошеломляющих вещах, если дело касается всего, помимо науки и человеческой жестокости. Двадцатый век даёт крючки к великому общественному прогрессу.

— Как ты думаешь, — удовлетворённо-сипловато мурлычет отовсюду Джон, — мир возможен? Без войны.

Значит, никаких пустых металлических стен, никаких раздающихся вердиктом шагов, ритмичных и вечных.

Нет однозначных миссий, где служишь уставам и голосам из хрипящих раций. Нет подсчёта дней, в течение которых смотришь на небо. Нет «продолжай выполнение задания». Нет гонки вооружений. Нет…

Это не его мысли. Так думает Джон.

Можно сомневаться в чём угодно, но только не в Джоне, ибо Джон – всё. Хоть беспросветная мгла, хоть безмолвный вакуум. Хоть тебя сейчас выжигает подкравшаяся немощь и хворь, хоть обугливающаяся плоть шипит, как кипящее масло. Джон – это всё. Он есть всегда.

Везде, в каждом уголке тьмы, внутри. Из головы доносятся его речи.

Джон ходит меж замшелых мешков, изгаженных коек, потрескавшихся каменных крестов. Сопровождают его мертвецы в долгий путь – это лучше пустословия живых. 

Джон рявкает:

— Стройся!

В мешках копошатся, выползая из прорех, растревоженные склизкие черви; за ними следом что-то дёргается, крупное и расчленённое на сложенные вместе куски. Койки скрипят как несмазанные колёса, трясутся, ломаются под тяжестью бесформенных блестящих куч (воняют до тошноты). На крестах разрастаются кривыми линиями трещины, вызывая чей-то визг на высокой ноте. Повсюду. Визг. Кресты разламываются.

Джон хохочет, запрокидывая голову и вознося руки. Джон, Джон, Джон.

Джон рядом. Джон сейчас – трогает его.

Того, кто хочет покоя _и не хочет умирать_. Сердце раскалывается, еле отбивая ритм, сердце сжимается, обещая разорваться.

_Пожалуйста_.

Джон дёргает плотно прилипшую к коже повязку с натужно-чавкающим звуком. Впившаяся рука приподнимает за неё бессильную, покачивающуюся голову. У той через носовые ноздри воздух не проходит. Обветренные губы мелко приоткрыты, чтобы горло жгло, лёгкие работали.

Бегает глаз. Уставляется в пустоту.

Пустота есть Д…

— Не туда, — покачивается из стороны в сторону палец, покрытый чёрной сажей. — Вперёд себя, давай вперёд.

Можно ли было что-то изменить? Хотеть иного?

Кем он был?

— Медик. Солдат. Товарищ.

Кем… станет?

Джон улыбается. Улыбка его – закон. Обманка?

— Они заплатят за всё. Я клянусь, — медленно придвигается Джон. Его лицо преображается в дьявольское.

Такая теплота, заботливость в голосе и осторожно прихватывающие лицо ладони дорогого стоят. Большой палец подтирает дорожку слёз. 

Одна рука накрывает рот, из которого выходит постепенно усиливающийся скулёж.

Головой не подвигать – остаётся только рыдать.

И Джон оглашает:

— В наших глазах ты безгрешен. В их… ты один из диких псов, заслуживающий это.

Какое у него имя?

_Босс, я же жив, кто…_

Джон отпускает и расставляет руки по сторонам от дрожащего, потеющего в бессилии тела, наклоняясь ниже. Сквозь пелену слёз и мокрую повязку не уловить мимику, с которой Джон смотрит на него.

Но свист воздуха слышим. Скрипы перчатки и куртки.

Сжатый кулак вдалбливается в живот.

Крик не выходит.

Он моргает щиплющим глазом, что-то выдавая из себя, некий пискляво-мяукающий звук, обрывающийся, стоит Джону отстраниться. Джон опять прохаживается кругами – отовсюду шаги, – топая быстрее, громче, яростнее, быстрее.

Воздуха нет. Что-то внутри лопнуло, теперь булькает – осколки выгрызут себе путь наружу.

Комнату несёт, качает. Точно по бесконечности, по замкнутому кругу.

Стук каблука, стук каблука, стук каблука.

_Пожалуйста…_

— Мы будем террористами, мятежниками, убийцами, но мы сами выбрали нашу судьбу, мы в ответе за неё. Никто нас не заставлял, и тебя тоже, дружище, ты свободный человек, ты можешь уйти.

_Пожалуйста, исчезни._

Его невозмутимый голос и топот ног перемешиваются в хаотичную какофонию с чуждыми визгливыми нотами, рвущими ухо. Джон напоминает бомбу с замедленным отсчётом, – бомба? – возгораясь неизбежно и передавая огонь на ближних. Центр всего взбушевавшего урагана – обездвиженный остаток чего-то живого; это так возмущает Джона?

Тело конвульсивно дрожит.

— _Н и ч е г о н е п о л у ч а е т с я о н е щ ё с л и ш к о м с л а б._

Безвременье застывает.

После смерти использованная оболочка отдаётся земле, в то время как душа очищается от её деяний? Что останется этому миру, а что останется от него? Если можно было бы зажмурить глаз, чтобы оказаться во мгле собственной и оберегающей… но он не закроет его.

И Джон улыбается.

Джон медленно идёт к нему, похрустывая пальцами.

Как много Джона.

_Небо расцветает во вспышках огня, и ему сопутствуют редкие выкрики: «Ура!». Солдаты со свистом аплодируют, пританцовывают и запевают песни, перекрикивая друг друга и порой нечаянно заезжая локтём кому-нибудь в счастливую морду._

_В самом центре Джон поигрывает на гитаре. Он широко улыбается._

_Тот, кто решил создать рай, отдельный мир, где другая национальность, язык, идеалы, ничего не значат._

_Большой Босс – тот, кто стремится к свободе._

Шаги настолько бесшумные. Джон преодолел какие-то ничтожные сантиметры, продрался сквозь мглу. Джону плевать, каким ты был прежде – Джон примет в свой дом, даст окончательное имя. Нет разницы между ходячим оружием, неудачным экспериментом и пушечным мясом. Все братья друг другу.

Ему почти не больно. Живот скручивает от пустоты, от истощённости. Он… привыкший.

Похолодало.

И голые, мозолистые ладони Джона – на грани льда и пламени, обжигают, выжигают, и ими он давным бы давно отправил на тот свет хрупкой волей цепляющуюся за жизнь душу, но...

Его раскромсают, сотрут окончательно, но… но он имеет значение.

Джон притоптывает сапогом, выдыхает сгущающийся облаком дым после долгой затяжки. А он лежит. Как переродился в боли и неугасаемом огне, суть которого будет пытаться понять на протяжении жизни – _будет ли жить?_ – так и умрёт.

Койка скрипит, принимает, пока его половина тела ощущает многое: чуждую холодность одежды, блокирующую часть жара, гораздо, гораздо более худшего, чем рвущийся из чертогов ада; _чёртовы пальцы_, сжимающие хрустнувшую челюсть, на груди тяжесть, одежда, ледяная одежда, и сзади тоже, впиваются в тело. Сквозь кожу, сквозь остатки некой Личности, больно, но привык, огонёк завис на окраине зрения, не указывающий путь свет, это не он.

Джон дарит жизнь. Хрипло посмеивается в ухо, огнедышащий змей. Они дышат одним пеплом.

Тот отложится на осколках и бережно взрастит их: как рог дьявола и знак конца старой маленькой жизни.

— Ты избран, — шепчет Джон, разделяя с ним одно лицо. — _Тысяча девятьсот..._

***

Во мрак вливаются слова. Вне его ждёт свет, протекающий меж раздвинутых больничных штор.

Двери с окнами закрыты для пресечения звуков и каких-либо визитов; Оцелот практически согнулся пополам, не сбиваясь в своей бесконечной речи.

Тело замуровано бинтами. Состояние его неизменно вот уже… 6 лет?

Оцелот отрывает от себя кусок за куском, передавая Джона, его наследие, его идеалы, создавая… не иллюзию, нет. Он отдаст столько, сколько потребуется, и немного больше.

— Ты…

Мир будет изменяться, покуда существует, а пешки, отчаянные, верящие, отвергнутые, поведут его вперёд.

Они все и есть…

— Большой Босс.


End file.
